Hateshinaku Tooi Sora Ni
by Juuaichi
Summary: Hiei and Yuusuke are on a mission to find and eliminate Voldemort at any cost. With some help from Shuichi and his cold-hearted but secretly loving lover will they be able to pull it off? Especially since not all wizards tolerate demons as well as others.


Hateshinaku tooi sora ni 

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter and C.O, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Gravitation. They belong to J.K Rowling and to other rich people

Summary: Hiei and Yuusuke are on a mission to find and eliminate Voldemort at any cost. With some help from Shuichi and his cold-hearted but secretly loving lover will they be able to pull it off? Especially since not all wizards tolerate demons as well as others.

Author: Kuma-chan PS: Title as nothing to do with the story, as far as I know at least. It's the opening song on Kyou Kara Maou and I just like the song...a lot smile.

"Damnation."

Koenma again looked at the orders that were given to him personally by his father. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. "I can't believe my father gave this case to me."

"Botan!" The door to his office opened and a girl with blue hair and laughing violet eyes walked in. "Yes Koenma-sama?" "Go and fetch Yuusuke and Hiei, only those two, and tell them I want to speak to them. They have another mission."

"Right away Koenma sir." With that she left, summoning her oar. She hopped on and flew away, worrying about the look she had seen on Koenma's face.

"Hiei….I love you." Yuusuke whispered softly as he moved toward the shocked koorime.

"Yuusuke w-what…?" Hiei said at a loss for words. Just as Yuusuke's lips were about to touch Hiei's… "YUUUUSSSUUUKKEE!!!" A cheerful voice hollered from above. With a surprised yelp Yuusuke jerked, missing his target and kissing Hiei on the cheek instead. If not for Hiei catching him he would have fallen out of the very high tree. "Botan!!" Yuusuke yelled angrily.

"Oops, sorry Yuusuke." Botan replied smiling sheepishly.

Yuusuke sighed, frustrated about his missed attempt at kissing Hiei. "Couldn't you have waited until after our make-out session? And now I'm really disappointed." "Hn." Hiei grunted.

"Sorry Yuusuke, but I have an urgent message for you and Hiei from Koenma. He wants to see the two of you immediately, you have another mission."

Hearing the cause of Botan's sudden appearance made Yuusuke scowl all the harder. "That toddler better have a very important mission for us to go on, if not well…" He shook his fist threatenly.

"I'm sure it's very important Yuusuke. Youdidn't see the look on his face like I did. He looked like the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. I worry for him sometimes." Botan said concern filling her violet eyes.

"Yeah well," Yuusuke replied slightly uncomfortable at Botan's worry. "let's go see what the brat wants from us now." As Botan led both Hiei and Yuusuke toward the portal that would take them to the reikai Yuusuke made one final comment to Hiei. "Just because Botan showed up doesn't mean that this is over." He said turning toward the silent fire demon.

"Why ever would I think that?" Hiei replied sarcastically rolling his ruby-red eyes. Yuusuke continued to walk after Botan but turned to look at Hiei seriously. "Look Hiei, I know that you don't like me "that way" because you have Kurama but I just figured…"

"You figured you could tell me and then slip in a kiss when my guard was down right?" Hiei asked staring piercingly at Yuusuke. Yuusuke bent his head, his black bangs covering his eyes. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Hiei sighed and looked straight ahead, noticing that Botan was already at the portal, waiting for them patiently. "Why must everyone assume that the fox and I are anything more than close friends?"

Yuusuke looked up surprised and slightly hopeful. "You mean you and Kurama…you're not…together?"

"No, I don't sleep with someone I've know for almost most of my life. Besides, he already has his eye on someone else."

Yuusuke was still shocked at this new revelation but was slowly getting over it. "But you two are always together, I just thought…"

"So are you and Keiko." Hiei replied sharply with a trace of bitterness. "Should I also assume that the two of you are together?"

"NO! No, we're not together." Yuusuke replied hastily afraid that Hiei would get the wrong idea. "At least I think we're not together, I don't know about Keiko. So…does this mean that I have a chance?" Yuusuke asked, hoping that Hiei would answer in a positive manner.

But just as Hiei was about to answer…"Come on you two! Hurry up or Koenma'll have my head on a silver platter!!" Botan had lost any patients she had had waiting for the two Spirit Detectives to finish their conversation.

"Alright, alright already! Geez, we're coming." Yuusuke grumbled. Hiei, Yuusuke, and Botan, with Botan in the lead, walked through the portal and headed straight for Koenma's office.

"So what's the deal?" Yuusuke asked getting right to the point. Koenma looked at him annoyed and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you Urameshi, you might not like it since it involves school work and such." He picked up the first file off of his growing pile of paperwork and slapped it on the desk, opening it in the process. The contents of the file showed a picture of a 16-year old boy with unruly brown hair, green eyes covered with round glasses, and with a weird lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hn. Who's the Ningen?" Hiei asked slightly curious. "His name is Harry Potter, Potter Harry to you. I want you both to go to where he attends school and protect him and any of his loved ones, also helping to destroy his enemy in the process." Koenma replied chewing on his mufukan (I think that's what it's called).

"Wait," Yuusuke said taking the boys profile away from Hiei who was reading it."What does he have anything to do with Youkai? He's just a Human right?" Koenma nodded. "Then what's he got to do with our case?"

"This Human, as you so eloquently put it Yuusuke also happens to be the Wizarding World's savior."

"Wizarding World?" Even Hiei had to lift an eyebrow skeptically. "It may sound strange but yes there is a Wizarding World. What? You didn't think youkai, ki, and chi were the only kinds of energy and life force did you?"

"Well….yeah I did." Yuusuke replied. Koenma sweat dropped while Hiei rolled his eyes slightly. "Imbecile."

"Anyway, you both will attend his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect him and eliminate Voldemort using any means you two deem necessary. All that you will need is already at the school and I have already told the Headmaster of your mission, so there is no reason for you to hide your demon blood from him. As for the other staff and students….I really don't care as long as it doesn't cause problems for the Reikai."

"So are we there to learn 'magic' too?" Yuusuke asked eagerly

Koenma looked at Yuusuke annoyed. "I just said that the two of you are there only to protect this muggle Harry Potter and to eliminate Voldemort. Did I mention anything about learning magic?"

Yuusuke glared. "No, but don't you think they'll be a bit suspicious if we show up at a MAGIC school but we're not there to learn MAGIC?"

Koenma smirked, a sly look on his face. "I've already got that little…problem…taken care of, so don't you worry your pretty little head." Hiei smirked glancing at a fuming Yuusuke.

"Off you go you two, your mission starts now. Botan will take you to Scotland-.." "Scotland?!"-"where the school is located. Once you've settled there I want you to report to me immediately."

"Yes Koenma." Hiei said, dragging a still complaining Yuusuke ("Scotland?! That's so far away!!") out of Koenma's office.

A/N: How'd you like the first chapter? The second one is almost done and will at least be put up before this week is over, hopefully. Review 'cause praise and criticism are always good. I know I put this story up in three different categories but that 's because this is a crossover with three different fandoms in it. If you don't already know the fandoms are Gravitation (ShuichiXYuki forever!), Harry Potter, and Yu Yu Hakusho.


End file.
